


Being a whore to a gang leader sucks...literally!

by SpiderKisses



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Love Triangles, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKisses/pseuds/SpiderKisses
Summary: Being a gangster has been Jimin's dream since he was a kid so when he hits 18, he musters up the courage to finally go for it. Jimin soon discovers that joining a gang is the easy part but becoming a gangster when you're an adorable looking twink is nearly impossible and before he knows it he ends up becoming a prostitute to the mysterious gang leader of Black Diamonds! Jimin tries to fight his fate and prove himself worthy while dealing with all the drama that unfolds behind these mansion walls. His gangster movies never showed him half the things he would be experiencing!
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	Being a whore to a gang leader sucks...literally!

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my account on Asianfanfics ^^ i currently have writers block so im having a friend help me with this so i dont know when the next update will be.

**Chapter 1**

Jimin's mother was use to having to nearly fight her son to get up for school but this morning she actually had to fight him to go back to bed. It was 4 am and school wouldn't be starting for another 3 hours but there he was awake and dressed in his uniform ready to go. She thought she managed to finally get the boy under the sheets and back into a deep slumber but Jimin was pretending. As soon as she left the room he rolled out of bed with a happy smile on his face and his headphones blasting music while he had his own solo party.

Why was he so hyper at this ungodly hour?

Today was Jimin's 18th birthday.

Today was the day that he considered himself a man now.

Today was the day he could stop living a boring life and just go for the dream he been hiding away from.

  
That dream was being a gangster.

The now adult male was obsessed with everything gangster related. He had posters of Tony Montana decorated all over his room. His DVD collection consisted of every top named gangster movie you could ever think of as well as ones you may have no ever heard of in your life. Ever since he was a kid and stood up late one night flicking through channels instead of watching his usual cartoons; Jimin came across the movie, _Godfather_ , it opened a whole new world for him. A world where men could have anything they wanted with a simple pow from a gun. Gangsters were cool and people both respected and fear them. Jimin wanted that for himself since he forever was an awkward kid getting bullied for his ugly bowl haircut his mother gave him, being super clumsy and lastly being cursed with shyness. Jimin partied on until his mother finally allowed him to leave out a little early then his usual time.

The first thing he did when he finally got to his school was tell his best friend, Jungkook that he was finally going to go for it for real this time without chickening out.

“Jungkook. Jungkookie!” He found the boy in the library studying for a test they were having later in the week. Jimin of course didn't do any type of studying but it didn't matter because when he became a gangster school would be useless anyways.

“Shhh Jimin, how many times must I tell you. No yelling in here.” he warned his friend and noticed students and the librarian giving them icy cold glares.

“I'm going to do it today. I am going to go find Black Diamonds tonight.” he shouted without even noticing all the shushes he got from everyone. Jungkook not wanting to be kicked out of the library for the millionth time thanks to Jimin, packed his things and pulled the hyper boy out.

“Are you serious about it this time? You've been saying this since we were 14 and you always change your mind.” Jungkook huffed and slung his backpack over his shoulder now that they were in the hall.

“I'm super duper serious this time. I know exactly where they will be and now that I am officially a man and studied everything I need to know. They will be so impressed.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes as Jimin rambled on about the gang life like it was some Disney fairy tale. He had gotten use to this and figured that Jimin wasn't going to do it but to be a good supporting friend he still put on a smile anyways.

“Yeah they will be all for you man. And oh happy birthday. I got you a present.” Jungkook took his backpack off his shoulder and opened it up remembering that he left the present in a little baggie inside. He pulled it out and put it in Jimin's hands. Jimin hyperly jumped up and down ripping the bag open to reveal a cute little plush from his favorite webtoon.

“Aww it's so cute. Where did you find this Jungkookie?” Jimin hugged it tight.

Jungkook laughed as he saw his friend go all soft despite just talking about becoming a gangster today. Jimin noticed it and quickly try to change up his demeanor to a cool one.

“Yah. I am man now. Toys are for kids.” He handed back the plush. “I don't want it.”

“You sure?” smiled in a teasing way and hugged onto the plush himself all affectionately. He could see the pain in Jimin's eyes but Jimin fought his feelings and still refused it.

“Ok, manly Jimin. I will get you something age appropriate later, kay? Anyways can I study now? We can have this gangster talk later.”

“Alright..but wouldn't you rather just give it up and join Black Diamonds with me? It's going to lonely without you at my side.”

Jungkook pretended to think it over.

“Hmmm I don't think my face could scare anyone.” Jungkook made a finger gun and pointed it at Jimin's head. “Gimmie all your money or I will blast you.”

They both burst out into later because Jungkook sounded way too cute and his chipmunk features weren't exactly helping either.

“Ok. You have a point.”

Class went by in a blur and he didn't process anything that happened especially since he spent all day on his phone looking up gang information which were mostly from fan blogs and forums. He had to be perfect to impress the most feared and interesting gang in Korea. When the final bell rung he sprung up and linked arms with Jungkook who still had his face buried in a text book while walking.

“Oh finally school is out just a few more hours. Hey remember tonight I am suppose to be spending the night at your house. That way when I sneak out mom won't find out.”

“I know. I know.” Jungkook responded as they headed out to his place.

“I will be over there at 7 alright?” Jimin said before dashing off to his little misadventures.

\-----

At his home, Jungkook laid out on his bed as he watch his friend play dress up with what he thought would make him look tough and less like a little mochi. Jimin changed into 6 different outfits before asking Jungkook's opinion.

“You look adorable.” He chuckled.

“Fuck...I only got one more outfit and if this doesn't work I will make a fool out of myself.” he sighed and went back into the bathroom putting on some ripped jeans and a dark top with a leather jacket.

“You're trying way too hard.” Jungkook said having got off the bed to peek.

“Well..I think..I look pretty bad ass.” Jimin smiled at his reflection. “Stop being a hater.”

“Ok. Ok. Shutting up.” Jungkook went back to the bed and grabbed his 3DS to play a Mario game.

Jimin stayed in the bathroom for another thirty minutes before taking the clothes off and coming out and joining Jungkook on the bed. The boys decided to play some video games and watch one last gangster movie before his mom told them lights out. But of course letting them have some cake she made first and singing Happy Birthday to Jimin.

Jungkook heard some movement in the bed next to him and a shadow of a figure heading to the bathroom quickly then coming out. He sat up and sighed.

“Are you really doing this Jimin?” he asked in the dark not bothering to turn the lights on.

“Yeah I told you I was serious.” Jimin chuckled.

“..........”

“What's the matter?” he asked his best friend as he grabbed his bag and cellphone.

“Nothing..just..be careful okay. And if you happen to change your mind just call me and I'll get you.”

“Don't worry..I will be fine.” Jimin came over and sat on the bed. Jungkook rose up and hugged Jimin tight which was something he didn't often do. Jimin was always the one being affectionate. He returned the hug and felt a weird feeling come over him like this was going to be a farewell...but Jimin knew that wasn't going to be the case. He would still be best friends and visit the boy.

“Ok. I'm going to go now. I'll be back to tell you the good news later.”

With those final words Jungkook watched the dark figure of his best friend climb out his bedroom window and disappear into the night.

Jimin's heart was pounding along with the bass that was pumping out of the speakers inside the crowded club. He heard rumors that members from the Black Diamond gang hang out here to unwind on Saturday nights. His eyes mostly captured drunken underaged teens grinding on the dancefloor or couples making out at every corner. This didn't seem like a place this famous gang would be caught anywhere near..he had seen a few photos he managed to find online while late night browsing and they always wore such expensive clothing. Jimin had almost mistaken them numerous times of being just regular rich people but that was their way of disguising. At least that's what he assumed he never seen the gang characters in his movies dress this way.

He was beginning to give up hope as another half hour went by until his eyes captured a man he sworn he had seen in one of the photos. He was leaned against the bar with two men at his side taking a chug of a tall glass of beer. Finally after all this time..he had no time to waste. Pushing nerves aside he took a step in front of him. Now that they were mere inches apart he could see the man was only an inch taller than him. His eyes slanted down in a droopy like manner and lined in black eyeliner. Jimin wasn't sure if it was his dark locks that made him appear to have porcelain skin but either way he was pretty in a way. At least he was until he glared at Jimin once he was aware of his presence.

“Who the hell are you staring at?”

“Oh sorry..I'm Jimin. You're Agust D, right?”

The pale man looked Jimin up and down and whom he assumed were members of the gang stood on each side of him in a threatening manner.

“Maybe..” was all he said before taking another sip.

Jimin was certain this had to be him. There was no way he made a mistake.

  
“I am sure you have to be him. I've been doing a lot of research about Black Diamonds and it seems so awesome and..”

He was cut off from his rambling when Agust D slammed down his glass.

“What the hell you blabbing on about kid? You're bothering me, now scram.” he turned away and his men came back to the bar seeing that Jimin wasn't anyone to be concerned with.

“No..please..I want in! I been waiting my whole life for this. You have to let me join!” Jimin said desperately. It went quiet..well at least with the conversation the music was still very much overpowering majority of his hearing. He didn't budge though for what felt like nearly an hour he waited on Agust D to finish his drinks. The man eyebrows rose at he saw the younger still standing there.

“Follow me.” he muttered out as he got up from his bar stool and took the back exit. Jimin was just beaming with joy, he couldn't believe this was finally happening. Goodbye boring old life and hello new fun Tony Montana dream.

The men took him to a secluded area in the back of the club and leaned against a brick wall. Jimin mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He learned from his movies that to become a member one must get what they called 'jump in' . He had been in fights before with bullies so a few punch and kicks wouldn't kill him.

“So you want to be a part of Black Diamonds?”

  
“Yeah. I'm ready. I was born to be a gangster!”

Chuckles came out of the mouths of the men names he didn't know. Jimin tried to put on a cool expression and turn off his usual cute one. It was in his nature to behave with adorable mannerisms which he knew he would have to rid himself of to become a true gangster.

“Are you sure? Once you join there is no leaving. You're in Black Diamonds for life, kid. This is your last chance to change your mind.”

“This is what I want. Like I said, I am ready.”

“Ok..well I can't let you in without giving you the initiation first..so..Jimin you want in,right? Well..” he paused for a bit and reached down to undo his belt. The younger fowled his brows a bit wondering why he and the other men were pulling down their pants. “..you better get to sucking.”

“Wait..what?” Jimin gasped in surprise as their cocks sprang free from their boxers.

“It's initiation if you want to be a part of Black Diamonds then you better get your ass on your knees and suck us off.”

This was not how Jimin imagined this event to go. He was frozen in a state of shock unable to move nor form a sentence. Agust D was growing impatient by the minute and Jimin knew if he didn't make a choice the other would for him.

“I ...I..thought..you guys..would..be doing things differently.” Jimin stuttered still not believing that he had 3 dicks staring at him. He didn't want to look at them so he focused on Agust D's face. This somewhat relaxed his heart that was in overdrive.

“So is that a no? I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it.” Agust D snorted and started to pull his pants back up as well as the other men.

“Wait..I..do I really..have to do all 3..” He kept his eyes still on the pale man.

“What..are you saying you just want one of us?” Agust D smirked.

“I think he wants you man. Look at how he can't stop checking you out.” One of the men beside him elbowed him and snorted.

“If so he won't stand a chance..it takes a lot to get me off. This little kid looks like he could hardly suck a lollipop. You guys standards are way lower so he would be better off giving you head.”

Jimin saw this as a chance to prove himself. This wasn't exactly how he imagined this happening tonight but that was what being a gangster was like. An unpredictable on the edge life.

“I...I..think...I..can..get..you off.” Jimin stuttered and now was bright red in the face. He slowly walked up to Agust D and chanted in his head over and over again that he had to do this for his dream. If he left right now, Jungkook would totally tease him forever and he would end up graduating and running off to some college and working a boring 9-5 job for the rest of his life. No that could not be his future. The boy dropped to his knees and looked up at the pale man who had a amused smirk on his lips now instead of his blank look earlier.

Jimin pulled his pants back down along with his boxers and eyed his soften cock. This would be the first time Jimin had ever done this in his life but he had saw a couple of pornos with Jungkook and tried to mimic what he saw the girls do.

'For the gang. For gang. For the gang.' Jimin chanted in his head as he grabbed a hold of Agust D's cock and lifted up so he could lick at the head. He closed his eyes as he was met with a salty taste. He imagined he was licking sea salt ice cream as he licked his slit and slowly took the tip in to suck on it. There was silence, Agust D wasn't making any noise. Jimin peeked and looked up being greeted with a blank gaze. He quickly looked away and focused on the “sea salt ice cream”, taking it into his mouth halfway and sucking it hard. Jimin did all the tricks he could recall those girls doing with their tongues and mouths. And recalled something that he nearly forgot. He pulled away and spoke dirty to Agust D. Saying how huge he was and how good he tasted before taking in deeply nearly deep throating him. It hurt and Jimin felt like he would puke if he took him an inch more. Jimin reopened his eyes and still Agust D had that blank expression but the men beside him were turned on, he could see them touching themselves inside their tight pants as they watched like this was live porn.

'He's not coming.'' Jimin panicked he tried everything and yet Agust D looked unphased. He got so frustrated that his hands start to grip and squish the man's butt hard. That's when he finally heard a low groan. Jimin took advantaged of this and pinched and squeezed the pale man's cheeks until hot cum flooded into his mouth. Agust D covered his mouth not wanting to be heard when he moaned out.

Jimin pulled off with a pop and spit out the cum before whipping his mouth.

“Oh..he did it.” One of the henchmen said in disbelief after cumming himself. “Thought you said the kid wouldn't be able to.”

Agust D punched him in the gut before stepping away towards the exit of the alley.

“Follow me.” he uttered.

Jimin was insanely happy. He was bouncing all the way to a black car which Agust D told him to get into. The other two men didn't get in the car with them instead went back into the club so it was just him, the driver and the gangster. The car looked super expensive with it's all leather interior. The boy couldn't help running his hands on the seats . The driver drove off once they were both seated comfortably.

“Omg. I did it. Oh I can't wait to rub it in Jungkook's face.” Jimin squealed and pulled out his phone unable to wait to tell his best friend the good news but the phone was snatched right out of his hands.

“Hey..” Jimin yelled.

“No phones.” Agust D rolled down the window and tossed it out. The cellphone hit the pavement and shattered.

“Why did you do that!” Jimin yelled but Agust D didn't respond and just ignored him. He wanted to keep complaining about getting his phone smashed but then he might get kicked out so he held his tongue through the whole silent car ride.

“We're here.” Agust D uttered and opened the door. Jimin almost didn't realized they had stopped being stuck in his imagination just picturing how his life was going to be from now on. As he exit the car his eyes took in a sight of a tall mansion..no more like castle. The place was huge. It looked like something he would see in one of those magazines. Everything about it screamed money from the hundred of stairs leading to the front door to the fancy statues and garden outside.

  
“Come.” Agust D said in a cold tone being annoyed that Jimin was gawking like some tourist. Jimin follwed the man up the steps and into the castle like mansion. He thought the outside looked amazing the inside was even better. It looked nothing like the gang hideout outs in the movies..Tony Montana had nothing on this luxury. There was groups of people inside dressed in fancy cocktail dresses and suits drinking expensive wine. All eyes went to him as he trailed being Agust D. Jimin started to blush as his shyness took over, he never really like all the attention to be on him. The few moments he looked out at the crowd he could see lustful stares and guys licking their lips like he was a snack or something.

“Agust D is this one of Princess's newbies?” A man had stopped them. He had a really handsome face and friendly dark eyes. His hair was dark red matching his suit.

“Yeah..Yugyeom, now move. The sooner I drop him off the faster I can get to business.”

“Ok. I gotta make sure I am first on the list then.” he smiled and looked at Jimin with a wink.

Agust D carried on and Jimin started to grow anxious after hearing that conversation.

“First on the list..for what?” he asked but of course the man stayed quiet.

He ledJimin to a whole other side of the mansion that looked like it's own personal mansion it self. This whole section had it's own color them of royal purple and satin furniture and curtains hanged from the ceiling. It had a burlesque type feeling especially when they walked passed girls who were dancing on a mini stage in front of a crowd.

Finally they got to their destination that had a label on the door with the word 'Princess' outside it. Agust D knocked on it three times and then what looked like a woman but actually was a beautiful man with pink hair and lips answers.

“Oooh..Yoongi you bought me another guy? It's rare for you to do this. He must be special.” The pink haired man said in a cheery voice as he eyed Jimin and reached out to take his hand.

“Whatever..”Agust D muttered.

“Um..hi..” Jimin said both confused and feeling less excited now. This whole ordeal was getting stranger and stranger.

“Hello yourself, don't be nervous you are in good hands. My name is Princess and I run the brothel of Black Diamond.”

“B-b-brothel..wait..but..I..I..thought..you were a gangster and that I...was becoming one today.”

Jimin heard snickering and it was coming from Agust D.

“You really thought a twink like you could be a gangster? Why the hell did you think I had you suck my cock for? I was testing you out for the brothel.”

Jimin felt a mixture of hurt and anger and fear rush over him. He shook his head in disbelief that this was happening to him not. Jimin grasp his hair nearly pulling it out.

“Be nice, Yoongi.” Princess made Jimin release his hair. “Don't worry, you are going to love it here.”

“N...no...I can't be in a freaking brothel as a prostitute. I..no..I'm leaving. This is not what I agreed to.” Jimin pushed Princess away and tried to leave but he was stopped by a cold piece of metal to his head.

“Remember what I said? Once you're in Black Diamond there is no leaving except in a box so..you either take another step and I blow your head off or you be a good boy and let Princess show you the ropes.”

Jimin gulped and started to tear up. He didn't have his phone anymore so he couldn't call for help. He was stuck here in Black Diamond to become a newest member of the brothel. Of course he didn't want his brains splattered on the ground and let Princess take him away into his office and shut the door. He was furious still and never wanted to see Agust D again.

“Now now..don't cry. Like I said..you will love it here. I promise you that..um..what is your name?”

“J..Jimin..” he sniffled and wiped some of his tears.

“What a fitting name for you Jimin..I guess you won't be needing a name change then. Now then have a seat at my desk. I got some cake and cookies as well as some hot tea I just made.”

Jimin sniffled again and made his way over to the fancy Victoria Secert themed desk that had the sweets on it. He wasn't hungry after just being told of his fate and sat in the chair across from Princess with his head down.

“Aww..I know Yoongi can be such a meanie, he should have told you what you were in for but hey why would a cutie like you want to be a gangster anyways?” He asked while pouring him and Jimin a cup of jasmine tea.

“Because it's cool.” Jimin answered. Princess chuckled and reached over to pet Jimin's head.

“No way..well ok..some of the guys here are pretty cool and hot. Especially our leader.”

Jimin had never been able to find any information on the leader of Black Diamonds. This actually caused him to perk his head up in interest.

“Really? Who is this leader? Will I meet them soon?” Jimin asked.

“Yes..once he gets back from Japan. You're gonna love him. He's really a one-of-a-kind kinda guy. Anyways drink your tea and I will give you the run down of how your life will be here at Black Diamonds.”

Princess had left the subject quickly just right after introducing it. Jimin was hoping to get more but he guess he had to wait.

“First things first..we are not prostitutes here. Prostitutes work on the street and we don't do that. We only serve those within the gang and we don't just perform sexual favors. We also perform whatever talents we possess like singing or painting and take care of mansion , keeping it nice and tidy.”

“So..we are like geishas slash maids?” Jimin rose a brow while raising his tea cup to his lips.

  
“You really have a sense of humor Jimin. We are called dolls. Why? Because we dress up in pretty clothes and are loved by all the gang members. And each of us dolls are stunningly gorgeous as you will see when I give you a tour of the brothel.”

'So I will be a “doll”..I don't like the sound of this at all. Jungkook..I wish you were here. I bet you could get us out of this.' Jimin thought not wanting to voice these words out loud.

“Your first week here I will be personally training you in pleasing our clients and showing you all your duties. It's real simple so I am positive you'll catch on quickly. Then the second week I will see how you do and the other dolls will be helping you and then by your third week you'll make your debut.”

“D..debut?”

“After you finish your training you'll officially be a real doll and will be able to have your first client. Don't worry too much about it..I will tell you more details when the time comes. Now then if you're not going to eat any cake I will show you around.”

Princess stood from his chair and led Jimin out into the hall and down to a room that was filled with lots of queen sized beds. Once again he was greeted with stares by who he assumed were the dolls of this place. Each of them were gorgeous just as Princess had said.

“Hello dolls, This is Jimin one of our newest members. Please make him feel welcomed.”

He could hear various hi's from guys and girls and Princess introduced him to a few people.

“This is Taehyung. He's a popular one and the leader's favorite.”

Taehyung was applying on make up when the two had approached him. Jimin's jaws dropped unable to believe that this was a real person standing before him. The boy looked like a real life anime that had come to life.

“Uh..hi..you're really beautiful.” Jimin stuttered.

“Of course I am.” Taehyung responded cockily then went back to focusing on dolling himself up.

“Isn't he just lovable?” Princess chuckled. “Oh and over here is the sweet Ariana and our troublesome Ming. Both of them came from China. They are the only foreigners currently in the brothel.”

Jimin looked Ariana over and she hardly looked Asian to him at all. She was super tiny all over but had the biggest eyes just like a real life doll. Ariana gave him a genuine warm smile.

“Hey, Jimin. Welcome to Black Diamonds. I hope we will be friends.” she hugged him and he felt like he could wrap his arms around her twice with how tiny her body felt in his arms.

Ming didn't say anything in fact he didn't even look at Jimin at all. It was as if Princess didn't even speak.

“He needs time to adjust here..he's the last new member to join.” Princess looked he he was going to break his happy demeanor as the boy called Ming glared at him. The boy was very tall and frail but had a cute looking face that didn't match his attitude. Princess however kept his smile and ended the introductions after that. Jimin was then shown where he would be bathing,eating and sleeping.

“There is so much more I need to show you but I have to business to handle and Yoongi didn't give me a heads up about you joining us today. Tomorrow I will show you the rest of the mansion and we can get started with your cleaning duties. You behave yourself and no more tears. Ok?” Princess petted his head before leaving him behind with all these people he didn't know.

Fear struck Jimin again and he hugged himself and went to go find where his bed was. Some of those who had seem so friendly earlier when Princess was around was giving him ugly looks. They didn't seem like they wanted him here but he himself didn't want to be here either. The minute he got to his own bed he jumped on it and hide under the covers. He hated that he didn't have any walls to separate him from everyone else. Their room was like a bigger version of a summer camp dorm with all the beds lined up next to each other. Jimin hugged a pillow and buried his face into it so the others couldn't hear him cry. He felt so stupid for every choice he made that night. How he wished he would have just left when those men had pulled down their pants or when Jungkook and hugged him. He didn't want to be a maid or perform for a bunch of horny men...and he especially didn't want to lose his virginity as a prostitute er doll as Princess has put it. Eventually the boy cried himself asleep with the last of his thoughts being on his mother being worried about him never coming home.


End file.
